


For here our tears moisten the very clay

by EowynRivers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EowynRivers/pseuds/EowynRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very special work, quite experimental: it's a short fic, with in bold and italic, lyrics from songs I put in a fanmix (you can find it at the start of the fic) The lyrics appear in the order of the fanmix :)<br/>Sandor and Sansa meet at night in the Red Keep</p>
            </blockquote>





	For here our tears moisten the very clay

Here is the fanmix: <http://8tracks.com/madmalora/for-here-our-tears-moisten-the-very-clay>

* * *

She’s the only one awake. No one to hear her waking up slowly, to hear her walking in the dark corridors of the red keep, to hear her heart making that sound  ** _Bum Bum Bum._** Cersei and Joffrey were asleep now. What does a monster look like when he’s asleep? Sometimes she imagined them as those scary beasts  _ **looking for the victim shivering in bed**_ they warned her about, in her childhood. And there he was, standing in front of her, the man she had been looking for all night. Sandor Clegane. The silent warrior.  _ **Will you give me your loss and your sorrow?**  _This was the first thing he had told her when their meetings began, a month ago. For the first time of the day, seeing him, she smiled. He knew she was waiting for a kiss, soflty put on her cheek, but knew he couldn’t. Not here.  _ **Do you have to let it linger?**_ She asked. Yes. He had to. But not for long. He led her in the corridors until they reached a small, dark, so dark, room. “I wanna touch you, admire you, adore you,  ** _hold your hair in deep devotion._** " "Don’t leave me." "Never." "Remember what you promised me…" _ **When the moon is full and bright I will take you in the darkness**_ and keep you safe.” He was holding her tight against his chest, protecting each other against the odds. Sansa was silently crying, trying to think of them only. “ ** _Can’t you see it’s misery and torture for me_** when you are far away from me? When I cannot touch you… Oh Sandor, how long will this sweet illusion last? A month? A week? A day? Since I’ve met you,  _ **the stars still shine bright the mountains still high**_ and yet, my world will never be the same anymore _ **.**_ Tear away the sun, rip out daylight, make this night endless…  _ **Sing, sing**_.. _ **Blue Silver**_ …”

* * *

This is quite experimental. Quite bad but I hope it will give ideas for awesome fanfic writers :)

 


End file.
